


My (greatest) failures

by Macoa



Series: Tmnt [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, My First Fanfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoa/pseuds/Macoa
Summary: You're now a mutant, snatched away from your human life. But how did this all begin?





	My (greatest) failures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction and possibly the beginning of a series, I hope it is OK. Enjoy friends.

Sitting atop his chair, he looked down his nose at his latest failure. 

John Bishop sneered as the Kraang droids continued to keep a firm hold of the writhing creature at his feet. Their research and work with the mutagen was going exceedingly well, or so he thought. It would appear that there were still a few kinks waiting to be worked out. The few droids beside him continued their analysis, while Bishop continued to think of all of his failed experiments thus far. "That Frog-man was still quite amusing, regardless of the results..." He thought to himself.

The wriggling test subject, formerly a fully functional member of society, continued to moan and squeal in pain through damaged vocal chords. Attempts at trying to drag its sorry body away from its captors, were met with kicks and painful jolts from electric rods. 

One of the droids holding down the creature droned, "The Kraang wishes the one known as Bishop to voice his decision regarding the experiment." Bishop kept his eyes lowered at the creature, nodding resolutely to himself before donning a smirk. 

"Destroy it, it has served it purpose." He said simply, standing from his chair and walking across the long lab to the large monitors and computers to view today's results. "We have what we need, and I'm afraid what we have is telling me that we haven't worked hard enough." His fingers curled up into a fist. 

A distinct bang was heard, followed by a wet squelching noise. "The subject has been destroyed, we shall return the body to Stage 1 quarters for reuse and dispose of the remains." The Kraang droid said before marching off the 3 others, dragging the now dead body of the experiment with them. 

Bishop stared at the screens, his lips in a tight line. Not looking at the droids with him, he ordered, "Bring in more for testing, I have reasons to believe we are near a break through" His face lighting up, seemingly forgetting the previous minutes. 

"The Kraang shall leave immediately", the monotone voice spoke.


End file.
